


I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse of the tagging system, Fluff, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, also kind of a mother hen, and makoto thinks the rest of the team is anyway, haru is probably homosexual, implied makoharu, makoharu - Freeform, makoto is a precious child, pretty gay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Makoto,” Haru began abruptly, “what do you think about homosexuality?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling kind of angsty.

It was freezing. 

Makoto was at Haru’s house, as he often was over the weekends, and he was shivering. Winter in Iwatobi was normally fairly mild, but this year had been particularly frigid, and it didn’t help that Haru’s heating system wasn’t working. Makoto had tried to convince him to stay with his family until he could get it fixed, but the shorter of the two refused to part with his beloved personal space.

“Here.” Makoto was brought out of his thoughts as Haruka approached him with a large, heavy blanket for the two of them to share. He sat down next to him on the couch and covered himself up with it, pushing half at the other.

“Thank you, Haru,” Makoto said, smiling. He brought his feet up to rest on the couch and his legs rested against his broad chest. He then scooted closer to Haru, who didn’t seem to mind, and covered himself as well. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, basking in each other’s body heat. 

“Makoto,” Haru began abruptly, “what do you think about homosexuality?”

The boy in question felt his cheeks heat up at the topic, suddenly feeling awkward. His mind raced, trying to collect his thoughts and give a coherent answer to his best friend.

“Um…” Makoto chose his words carefully, before letting out a long sigh. “I think that if two people really love each other, it shouldn’t matter whether they’re a boy or a girl. I’m not sure what else to say, I don’t really think about it often. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Haru replied, turning his head away. “I was just wondering.”

“I see.” Makoto pushed back his soft hair, suddenly feeling hot. In his head, he ran through why Haru might ask him something like that out of the blue before his curiousity got the better of him. “Are… are you?”

Haruka shoved his face into the blanket in shame. “I’m not sure. Maybe. It just- I don’t know. I don’t see the appeal to girls, and other guys talk about them all the time. They don’t do it for me, and I think that maybe something’s wrong with me.”

Makoto’s face dropped. He pushed the blanket away from his body and turned to face Haru. He clutched at the other’s knees through the fabric and talked sternly. “Haru, there is nothing wrong with you. You are an amazing person to be around and you work to win everyday, even when you don’t want to. You are a beautiful swimmer and one of the most supportive people in my life and I wouldn’t give you away for anything. Maybe you like guys. So what? I still love you and I know that so will all our friends. I’m pretty sure they are too, actually. So don’t you dare tell me or yourself or anyone that you’re not good enough, because you are better than you could possibly know.”

Haru lifted his head to look at Makoto, tears in his bright blue eyes. “Do you really mean all that?” He asked, breathing uneven.

Makoto nodded once sharply, doing his best to reassure the smaller boy that he loved him the way he was. “Absolutely.” He pulled Haruka into a tight hug, feeling warm tears where Haru had buried himself into Makoto’s broad shoulder and a pair of arms wrap around his back. Makoto smiled and spoke into Haruka’s hair.

“Honestly, Haru-chan. You’re perfect.”

The brunette heard a muffled, “drop the -chan,” and giggled, petting Haru’s sides for comfort. A moment later it was followed with another phrase he rarely got out of the stoic boy, and it made him happier than anything.

“I love you too.”


End file.
